Drake Who?
by lorrie
Summary: Drake suffers the consequences when one of Meagan's little tricks goes wrong. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP.
1. Default Chapter

"**Drake Who?"**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake & Josh". The characters belong to the creators and Nickolodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended. **

"**Mom, tell Drake that he has to take me to the mall." Meagan whined.**

"**Meagan, I told you that you could ask Drake. I didn't say that I would make him do it." Audrey replied from the other room.**

"**Meagan, I can't right now." Drake began to explain. "I'm working on this stupid English paper and if I don't have it ready by tomorrow, I'll get another "F" and probably flunk out of the class."**

**Meagan stared at him blankly. "So, what's new?"**

"**Meagan, I'm not taking you to the mall and that's final. Why don't you ask Josh?"**

**Meagan rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. "I would if he were here. He's the nice brother. He would take me to the mall in a heartbeat."**

**Drake shrugged his shoulders and smirked at her. "Oh well, mean brother Drake can't take you right now, I'm too busy. Now get out of here so I can finish this."**

**Meagan crossed her arms in a huff and stormed out of the boys' room. She paused just outside the hallway and faced her older brother. "Just remember, one day you'll need me to do something for you and I can assure that I will most definitely be too busy."**

**Drake closed the door in Meagan's face. "That'll teach me, Meagan." He sat back down at the computer and instead of working on his English paper, he switched to his newest computer game; "Monsters from Beyond".**

**Audrey was just saving her latest project on her PC when Meagan appeared in the doorway. "Mom, can you take me to the mall now, . . . pleas-s-s-e!" She begged.**

**Audrey smiled at her. "Honey, I wish I could, but I have to get dinner started. Your dad will be home any minute and I haven't even put the vegetables on."**

"**So . . . ?"**

"**Meagan, honey, you are not the only one in this house that has things to do. Amazingly enough, Drake is actually working on his homework; Josh is at 'The Premier'; I have to get dinner ready and your dad isn't home yet. I'm sorry honey, but the mall is out right now."**

"**What am I supposed to tell Debbie?" Meagan asked.**

"**That you don't have a way to get there right now and you can make it another time." Audrey answered, handing Meagan the phone.**

**Meagan sat down on the couch and dialed Debbie's phone number. "Debbie, its Meagan. I can't meet you today. I don't have a way to the mall."**

"**Sorry Meagan. I would offer to have my mom pick you up, but she has some errands to run and is pretty busy." Debbie replied.**

**Meagan rolled her eyes. "Same story here. Everybody is too busy for me too."**

"**I thought Drake was going to bring you."**

**A twinkle appeared in Meagan's eyes. "Maybe I can still get him to. Debbie, don't count me out yet. I have an idea."**

**She hung up with Debbie and ran to her room. Glancing at her watch, she knew that she had almost an hour to get Drake to see things her way. Quickly she pulled a few necessities from her closet and drawers.**

"**Drake, telephone!" Meagan yelled from downstairs.**

"**Just a minute." Drake replied, saving his English paper quickly before closing out his computer. "I'm coming!" He called, running out of his room and down the stairs.**

**Meagan quickly ran inside her brothers' room. She booby trapped Drake's computer chair with an electrical device that was sure to give him a little jolt when he sat down and then ran out of the room.**

**Drake was slightly perturbed after running downstairs just to find no one on the phone. He shook it off and took a seat at his computer, crying out in pain as a jolt of electricity scorched his backside. "Meagan!" He cried out.**

"**Did you call?" Meagan asked, innocently as she appeared in the doorway.**

"**Get your stuff out of here and don't do that again or I'm telling mom and dad." Drake said, rubbing his backside.**

"**Take me to the mall, or suffer the consequences." Meagan offered.**

"**You've got to be kidding." Drake replied, laughing.**

**Meagan shrugged as she picked up her stuff. "Oh well, we'll see who laughs last."**

**Drake started to follow her out of the room, just as Josh was entering. "What's going on? What were you yelling about?" He asked.**

"**Meagan shocked me . . . again." Drake replied.**

**Josh grinned. "At least it wasn't me this time."**

"**Josh, can you take me to the mall?" Meagan asked.**

"**If you'll stop being mean to Drake." Josh replied, holding out his hand for Meagan to shake.**

"**Deal." Meagan said, taking Josh's hand. As soon as her back was to him, a menacing grin came across her face.**

**To be continued . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Drake Who?"**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake Josh". The characters belong to the creators and Nickolodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended. **

"**I've got it!" Debbie exclaimed as she and Megan sat at the sidewalk café inside the mall. "You could introduce a new virus into his computer and have it eat his project."**

**Megan shook her head. "No, that's too easy. He deserves a good payback and I want it to be more personal."**

"**Ooo, I know, you could put honey on his telephone and the next time he answered it, it would be in his hair and . . ."**

"**I've already pulled that one." Megan said as she sipped her milkshake. "I've got it." She said quietly as a smile crept across her face. "Come on, I have some things I need to pick up at the electronics store."**

**The following days were virtually quiet in the Parker-Nichols household. Josh was beginning to think too quiet. "Megan," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I'm really proud of you for not trying to go back on our agreement."**

"**We did shake on it, didn't we?" Megan replied.**

"**Yeah we did and for once you haven't tried anything underhanded."**

"**Me, underhanded?" She said innocently and then smiled to herself when Josh left the room. "It won't be long now."**

**The following morning, Megan feigned being sick, so she could stay home and work on her 'payback' for Drake.**

**Audrey checked in on her once to make certain that she was OK before going downstairs to begin her day. Megan waited until she heard the hum of the vacuum cleaner before going to work.**

**Tip-toeing into the boys' room, she began to rig her wires and pulleys. She sat a pail on top of a small platform she had mounted to the wall, just above the door and hooked a wire to the handle so she could have control over the contents of the pail.**

**Once content that everything was in place, she tip-toed back to her room and waited.**

**Meanwhile, at school, Drake had just turned in his paper, to the amazement of his teacher. "I'm impressed, Mr. Parker."**

**Drake smiled. "It's good?"**

"**It's completed. I'll determine whether its 'good' or not later."**

"**Oh." Drake acknowledged. **

**Somewhere in the middle of the class, the monotone voice of his teacher began to lull him. He felt his head drop and he jumped as the bell rang.**

"**Hey, brother!" Josh shouted as met Drake outside the classroom. "How'd your class go?"**

"**Eh. It was OK, I guess."**

"**You slept through it again, didn't you?" Josh asked.**

"**Did not!" Drake replied and quickly added. "What makes you say that?"**

"**Oh, just the sleep marks on the side of your face and the little eraser crumbs that are attached to your cheek."**

**Drake quickly brushed the side of his face with his hand before anyone else could notice. "Did I get it all?"**

"**Nope, you missed a spot." Josh wet his finger in his mouth and began to brush a bit more from his face.**

**Drake slapped at his brother's hands. "Don't do that!" He said in a harsh whisper, looking around to make sure no one else was watching.**

"**Come on, one more class to go and then we can go home and play the 'ole "Gamesphere". You owe me a game, remember?"**

"**Yeah, I remember, but I'm not going straight home. Steve came up with a few lyrics and a new riff he wants me to hear."**

"**Seriously?" Josh questioned.**

"**Seriously." Drake replied. "I'll be home by dinner." He headed off for class. "Tell mom for me, OK?"**

"**I'm home!" Josh announced as he came in the front door.**

"**Shh. Megan's asleep." Audrey said as she looked around. "Where's Drake?"**

"**He was going to meet Steve to go over some music before coming home."**

**Audrey's face dropped. "Dinner's almost ready. When does he plan on coming home?"**

"**I dunno!" Josh replied, as he headed upstairs. "He just said he'd be home before dinner."**

**Megan smiled as she heard Josh's reply. She quickly tip-toed into the boys' room once more to make certain that everything was in place.**

"**Hey Megs." Josh greeted as he entered the room. "What are you doing in here? Mom said you were asleep."**

"**I was, but I thought I heard Drake come in."**

"**Nope. He's going to be a little late."**

"**Oh." Megan replied, still lingering in the room.**

"**Is there something I can help you with?" Josh asked.**

**Megan shook her head. "No, this is one for Drake."**

**As the family sat down at the table for dinner, Drake let himself in. "Sorry I'm late. We let the time get away from us."**

"**So I noticed." Audrey replied. "Come on, dinner's ready."**

**Drake took a seat. "Megan, pass the rolls."**

**Megan stared at her mom, unmoving. "Drake, Megan still doesn't feel well, you can get up and get your roll."**

**Drake made a face at his sister as he got up. "What's wrong squirt?" He asked, not really caring, but knowing that he should ask.**

"**If you must know, my stomach is upset."**

"**You probably ate too much junk food at the mall yesterday with Debbie." Josh stated.**

**Drake rolled his eyes. "There's no such thing as too much junk food."**

**Josh shook his head. "What an oxymoron. Junk - food, I mean, food is supposed to be nutritious and good for you and junk is . . . well, junk."**

"**Thank you for that astute observation, Mr. Nichols." Jake said sarcastically.**

**Josh looked at Drake, hurt by his sarcasm. "Well, it's true." He sulked.**

"**Whatever." Drake replied. "Can you pass the gravy?"**

"**Sure." Josh replied.**

"**Hey, Steve is coming over tomorrow after school, if that's OK. We've got a new song almost completed."**

"**Really?" Audrey asked. "I thought you were doing all of the writing."**

"**Well, I was." Drake replied with his mouth full. "But Steve had a really great idea and I think together we can really tweak it into a great song."**

"**May I be excused?" Megan asked, her dinner hardly touched.**

"**Aren't you feeling any better?" Audrey asked.**

"**Not really." Megan replied.**

"**OK honey, you go on up and I'll be there after I finish with the dishes."**

**Drake started to get up and met the glare of his mother's eyes. "Uh, can I be excused too?"**

**Audrey nodded. "Yes, you _may_."**

"**So much for getting to know about your children's' day at the dinner table." Walter lamented.**

**Megan waited patiently until Drake was at the top of the stairs. As he opened the door to he and Josh's room, Megan pressed a button and suddenly there was a loud clang, bang, boom that could be heard from all over the house.**

"**What the . . . ?" Walter yelled.**

"**Drake! Megan!" Audrey called out.**

**Upstairs, Megan's eyes widened as she stepped from behind her bedroom door with the remote in hand and found Drake laying at an odd angle, against the wall, along with the pail, the pulley's and the shelf that she had used to booby trap the room.**

"**What was that?" Josh called out, running up the stair behind Audrey and Walter.**

**Megan stood shaking as she watched a small trickle of blood make its way down Drake's cheek through the mixture of honey and oatmeal that had been in the bucket. "Drake?" She said quietly.**

**Audey wrapped her arms around her daughter as Walter stepped over the mess to reach Drake. "Drake! Son, can you hear me?" He called out, but received no response.**

"**Josh, call 9-1-1. He's unconscious."**

**Audrey took a quick mental inventory of the items surrounding Drake and then gently took the remote from Megan's hand. "Megan, did you do this?" She asked, quietly, already knowing the answer.**

"**This wasn't supposed to happen. I just wanted to get back at him for not taking me to the mall yesterday. The rigging must have been too much for the wall. Everything was set up to dump the honey and oatmeal on him, not to hurt him." She began to cry. "I didn't mean to hurt him!"**

**Drake tried hard to suppress the grin that he felt coming. He wiped the goop of honey and oatmeal from his eyes and looked at his sister. "Gotcha!" He, Josh and Walter announced.**

**Megan was too relieved to be mad at the moment. "You're OK?" She asked, her eyes never leaving Drake's.**

**Drake nodded. "Josh noticed the stuff above the door earlier and called me about it. We decided that we should teach you a little lesson about what could happen."**

**Walter touched Drake's hair. "You'd better get in the shower before that stuff starts to dry."**

**Megan looked at Audrey. "And you knew too?"**

**Audrey nodded. "I knew you weren't sick and once today when I came to check on you, you were testing the pail."**

"**Ha, ha, very funny." Megan replied.**

"**Megan, seriously, you could have really hurt Drake or someone else. Practical jokes are OK, but from now on, let's make sure that we're not hurting someone with them, OK?"**

**Megan nodded. "I guess."**

**After finishing his shower and changing clothes, Drake knocked gently on his sister's door. "Can I come in?"**

"**It's a free country." She replied, not looking up as he entered.**

"**Hey, I'm sorry if we scared you with that little joke, but Megan . . ." He stopped when he saw that she was crying. He gently wiped her face with his finger. "Real tears? What's wrong?"**

"**I thought you were dead. You were bleeding and . . ."**

"**Bleeding?" Drake replied.**

"**Yes, bleeding, there was a trickle of blood coming down your face, right here." She traced the line where the blood had been earlier.**

**Drake's hand immediately went to his head, where he found a small cut. "Ouch!"**

**Megan's eyes widened. "Let me see." She found the cut. "It's just a scratch."**

"**You hurt me." Drake stated, somewhat dumbfounded.**

"**I didn't mean to, Drake. Honestly, I only wanted to dump the honey and oatmeal on you."**

"**Why?" Drake asked, touching the scrape again.**

"**Because you wouldn't take me to the mall yesterday."**

"**Megan, I don't mind taking you places sometimes, but you have to understand that there are things I have to do too and taking you places doesn't always rank number one priority."**

"**But you never want to take me anywhere and you never want to spend time with me."**

**Drake smiled and took a seat beside of Megan on the bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you wanted to spend time with me. I mean, you seem to have your own little circle of friends and well, Megan, there's a six year difference in our ages and . . ."**

"**And what?" She asked.**

"**I just didn't think you wanted to be around me."**

"**Sometime I don't, but most of the time, you're OK."**

**Drake kissed the top of her head. "Most of the time, you're OK too."**

**They started for the door, but stopped when they heard Audrey and Walter cleaning up the mess from earlier. "Where's Drake and Megan?" Walter asked.**

"**I think Drake was going to talk to her." Audrey replied, heading for Megan's door.**

"**Quick!" Drake whispered, jumping into Megan's bed. Megan quickly lay down beside of him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and lay his head on top of hers. **

"**Drake." She whispered.**

"**Shh. They'll think it's cute." Drake replied.**

**As Audrey opened the door, a smile broke across her face as she watched the angelic faces of her children, 'asleep' in each others arms. She tip-toed out and motioned to Walter. "You have to see this."**

**Walter joined his wife. They stood in Megan's doorway adoring the two 'sleeping' siblings for several minutes. When they left, Megan pulled out of Drake's grasp. **

"**Admit it." Drake said as he threw Mr. Bear up in the air.**

"**Admit what?" Megan asked.**

"**I'm better at this than you are."**

"**At what, exactly?" She asked.**

"**Getting out of things." He propped up on one arm. "Oh, I'll be the first to admit that you're the champion of pranks around here, but when it comes to a good con job . . ." He pointed to himself. "I'm your man."**

"**I'm so glad to hear you say that." Megan replied, turning around, revealing a tape recorder. She pushed 'play' and Drake began to turn red as he heard his own voice said "_when it comes to a good con job . . . I'm your man."_**

"**Give me that!" Drake said in a hushed whisper.**

**Megan shook her head. "Oh no, this one is going to be around for a long time and I will use it." She smiled mischievously as she opened the door to her room, checking to be certain that her mom and dad were gone. **

**She paused once and looked back into the room where Drake was standing with his mouth opened, not quite believing that his sister had still gotten the best of him. "Oh, by the way, I really am glad that you weren't hurt." **

**THE END**


End file.
